


Getaway

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Takes place during the attack at Echo Base on Hoth. Just throwing Cassian and Bodhi into the mix:He called Kay to secure a swift getaway before sprinting down the hall. He practically skidded into the room where Bodhi was usually stationed — relieved that he was still there and not lost in the chaos.“We’ve gotta get out of here!” he yelled frantically as icy rubble fell down around them, motioning at the pilot to come with him.“I definitely agree,” Bodhi said with little humor.





	

Cassian saw Han leading Leia away and decided it was time to go. The general seemed to think so too, handing him a hard drive containing alliance intel and clearing him to get offworld as fast as possible. His mission was to keep it safe until they could rendezvous. He called Kay to secure a swift getaway before sprinting down the hall. He practically skidded into the room where Bodhi was usually stationed — relieved that he was still there and not lost in the chaos.

“We’ve gotta get out of here!” he yelled frantically. As icy rubble fell down around them he motioned at the pilot to come with him.

“I definitely agree,” Bodhi said with little humor.

Cassian grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the long and shaky corridor hoping none of the tunnels would collapse before they could reach the exit. Cassian could tell Bodhi was panicked by the attack. His features were drawn and his breath came quicker than it should. He kept moving though and that was all that mattered for now. When the reached the outside they could finally breathe for a moment. Cassian pulled them both down just outside of the hangar. They watched the battle unfold hoping Kay wasn’t caught in the escalating fight and that he would extract them soon. He was grateful Jyn wasn’t on base in the mix of it all. He took out his electrobinoculars zeroing in on the approaching enemy forces. He couldn’t help but curse when he saw AT-AT walkers fast approaching on the horizon, taking on the terrain like it was nothing. He wished they could stay and do more on the ground but he was pragmatic enough to know this was a game of numbers. No matter how much damage they did to the Empire forces the base would be taken within the hour.

“Cassian, what’s the plan from here, what can we do?” Bodhi asked. He had come out of his initial panic by keenly focusing on the cold air, the stark whiteness, and how unlike Jedha it was. Still, he had to consciously center himself so his voice wouldn’t shake.

“Kay should be here any minute, we’re leaving, take my coat,” Cassian said directly. He was stripping off the layer before Bodhi could refuse. He pulled it on without protest knowing Cassian wouldn’t take no for an answer.

The reality of the attack set in and Bodhi felt sick with shame for how he'd let anxiety paralyze him back at his station. Seeing the death unfolding around them he didn’t know whether he should argue to stay or listen to Cassian. Explosions burst seemingly closer and closer with each moment making his heart race with anxiety again. As His eyes danced over the ships flying out above them Bodhi wondered if there was even close to enough air support. His chest hurt and he wished he had taken Luke up on his offer to join the squadron before all this. If he moved fast enough he could go back and volunteer but his burgeoning plan faltered at Cassian's worried look. Either his thoughts were just too obvious or Cassian knew him too well as the man spoke assuredly.

“I have vital intel files that need to be kept safe and I want you with me,” he said plainly, unable to keep the tension from his voice. Cassian knew he couldn’t tell Bodhi what to do but he hoped the pilot would listen and stop staring despondently at the snowspeeders overhead. Between his tone and the look on his face, he knew Cassian wouldn't leave without him. The mission would have to be enough; he buried his guilt and nodded in affirmation.

“I’ll go with you, we’ll protect it together,” he softly reiterated mostly for his own benefit.

“We’ll go find Jyn and we’ll reconvene with the fleet when we can,” Cassian promised; the plan was coming together in his mind as they waited. As if on cue they both spotted Kay’s ship coming in low and close and it was time to run again to meet him.

“We’ve taken some damage but we should be able to escape the atmosphere without a problem,” the droid said as they boarded swiftly “our chances after that, however...” the droid continued only for Cassian to snap at him.

“Not now Kay!” he barked, it was a familiar exchange.

Bodhi got into the co-pilot's seat before Cassian could take the position. The focus calmed him as he took the controls even with shots blasting all around them. He didn’t bother doing system checks, immediately lifting off as Cassian strapped in and pointedly ignoring Kay’s complaints on the subject. Making a final call to the force for all those in the churning battle below he hit the jump to light speed taking them far and away in the blink of an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a gif set that inspired this whole mess, check it out over at my tumblr!
> 
> http://semisweetshadow.tumblr.com/post/158840858398/cassian-saw-han-leading-leia-away-and-decided-it


End file.
